Daddy's Little Girl
by Maxcs
Summary: "You're calling me the child? Who ran off to god knows where with your best friend to... I won't finish that sentence in front of my daughter" One late night, a bottle of vodka and a huge mistake put Sam, Quinn and their daughter Alex in family counselling pending the inevitable break up of the Evans family. Future! Fabrevans/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Every little girl thinks her Mom can do everything. Every little girl believes her Mom her best friend who would do nothing to harm her. Every little girl should never have to find out that even their mother has her flaws.

"Did you know that 43% of all marriages end in divorce?"

"Allie..."

"And 50% of those occur in the first five years"

"Allie, please..."

"At least you two hit ten years before you decided to split and drag me through family therapy. Who does family therapy anyway?"

"Alexandra Addison Evans" Sam finally warned with a stern growl. The twelve year old girl, who was the splitting image of her mother with a hint of his golden tan looked up at him with her best 'sweet and innocent' eyes.

"Don't you mean Alexandra Addison Fabray-Evans? That's what the state of New York knows me as now" Alex chuckled slyly up at her father as he slowed down and stopped at the snow covered traffic lights. Driving to their family counselling session, Sam and Alex were meeting Quinn there.

The trio hadn't been in the same room together for three weeks so their morning would definitely be interesting. Dressed in her school uniform and warm school coat, Alexandra or Alex as she preferred to be called would go to school after sitting in the counsellor's office for an overpaid hour.

Sam was the only one allowed to call her Allie.

"Your mother insisted on changing your name"

"So I wouldn't forget who she was when she moved back to Ohio"

"You know that's not true" Sam sighed and looked down at his daughter. Looking at that beautiful young girl tore at his heart strings. She looked so much like her mother but acted so much like him it was scary.

"Like hell it's not. She hates that you get prime custody and you know it" she snapped and crossed her legs on the car seat. Sam slowly accelerated as the light turned green. They weren't very far away from the doctor's office.

"I know she hates it but that wasn't why she wanted to change your name"

"Then enlighten me"

"Your Mom loves you and wants you to be proud of where you come from. You are a Fabray just as much as you are an Evans"

"Seriously Dad?" she giggled "Do you know how corny that sounded?"

"Oh come on, I'm a single Dad now; I have to make corny jokes"

"You made lame jokes when you were married so don't blame our current...situation" she smirked just like Sam would. It was frightening how alike she was to her father just as she was to Quinn. Alex was a perfect mix of her parents taking mannerisms and smart quips from them both.

"We're here" he chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the New York high rise building. Saved by their arrival, Sam parked the car and looked down at his daughter "I know you hate the whole family therapy thing but can you just grin and bear it for your mother, that's what I'm doing"

"You know, according to the State of New York most people who file for divorce just go through the required couples counselling. Why did you stupidly opt for the family therapy? I know why this marriage is ending, I don't like it but there's nothing me or anyone else can do about it" Alex growled, got out of the car and shut the door with more force than she'd expected. Leaning back on the car, young girl pulled her school coat tighter around her slender figure. The twelve year old loved the snow but not when the temperature almost froze the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Allie..." Sam sighed and got out of the car. Pulling off his scarf, he wrapped it around his daughter's neck loosely. Alex loved wearing something of her Dad's; it felt like she always had him there. Kneeling to her level, he took her hands with a slightly smile. "I'm so sorry. I hate this too and wished we didn't have to do it"

"Then why are we doing it?"

"Because we need to clear up what's happened. If we talk about it then maybe we can start to move past it" he shrugged. Sam was hopeful that this counselling would help their situation but he hoped to be happily married for the rest of his life too. Life never really happened the way he wanted it to.

"Talking about Mom cheating on you with Rachel isn't going to help. It's just going to make it worse"

"I know..."

"Then why am I still here? I just want to go to school" she sighed and pulled her hand away from her father's. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body like she always did when she was upset.

"Because you're in this family. You're not just a kid to me, you're my best friend. I need you here" he smiled slightly and opened his arms for a hug. Alex leant into his chest and hugged him tightly.

Alex and Sam had always been closer than Quinn could ever be to her daughter. Busy working on show after show on Broadway, she didn't get to spend as much time with the little girl as her father did.

The father and daughter just understood each other. They were the best thing to cheer each other up when they'd had a bad day. More recently, Alex was the first person Sam went to after a fight with Quinn.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Princess" he smiled kissing his daughter's forehead "Come on, we better get inside before your Mom yells at us" Sam laughed and stood up, holding his hand out for Alex. Taking his hand, she smiled as they walked toward the skyscraper building and up to the family counsellor's office.

"Where have you two been?" Quinn sighed as her daughter and soon to be ex-husband rounded the corner walking into the counsellor's office waiting room.

"Told ya" Sam whispered with a laugh before Alex walked right into her mother's outstretched arms. She giggled softly as she hugged her Mom and stepped back. As confusing as this situation was for the twelve year old, Alex still loved her Mom. Quinn instinctly fiddled with her daughter's school uniform and took off Sam's scarf. Alex snatched the scarf back and stuffed it into her coat pocket much to the dismay of her mother.

"Evans?" the receptionist called out. Sam and Quinn both perked up and looked to the short, plump woman "Dr Walker will see you now"

"Come on Alexandra" Quinn smiled and took her daughter's hand quickly. Alex pulled her hand free and gestured for her mom to enter the office first. Looking back at her Dad she sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Shutup and walk" Sam laughed and pushed the twelve year old through the door. Dr Walker gestured for the young girl to sit between her parents probably so they wouldn't fight. Crossing her legs on the chair, Alex waited for her parents and the psychologist to settle and start talking.

**This was originally a really long chapter but I split it. Should I post part two?**

**What are your thoughts so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we get this over and done now?" Alex chuckled sweetly and rested her hands in her lap. The sooner someone got annoyed and kicked her out of the room, the better. She just wanted to go home or school or anywhere but here.

"Alexandra..." Quinn warned

"Because I'm missing like heaps of school and I have a math test this afternoon"

"Allie..." Sam growled softly.

"Now that's interesting" Dr Walker commented

"Interesting that I have a math test? It's only algebra" Alex chuckled confused.

"No, it's interesting how your parents call you by different names. Allie is a shortening of your name yes?"

"Beats saying the whole thing now that it's another name longer"

"Humour me?"

"Alexandra Addison Fabray-Evans"

"That's quite a mouthful; you wouldn't want to say that five times fast" Dr Walker chuckled "Why do you think your parents call you different names?"

"Because my mom hates Allie" she chuckled before mocking her mother "No respectable woman's name is Allie"

"Alexandra..." Quinn warned once again. She just wanted her outspoken daughter to be quiet for once in her life. Alex was becoming more and more like her father with every day.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she giggled only to look up at her mother who was glaring daggers at her "Oh come on, it's funny"

"As much as it is funny, we're here to talk about your parents"

"Oh 'cause that story is the next box office hit" Alex mumbled under her breath and slouched down in her seat. Both her parents glared at her once again before turning their attention to Dr Walker.

"Please excuse my daughter, this divorce is hard for her" Quinn apologised with a fake smile. She was ready to ground the twelve year old as soon as they were finished.

"No, it's good to hear what Alex has to say, this is family therapy. She is affected by this divorce just as you two are. Not many parents include their children in the therapy process"

"There's the reason why you're here Allie" Sam chuckled

"Sam..." Quinn sighed "I apologise for him too, he's just as much of a child as Alexandra"

"Oh don't even get me started on what's wrong with that sentence Q" Sam snapped thankful that their daughter was sitting between them in that moment. He hated that Alex had to act as a shield between them but she was the only thing keeping them together now.

"There is nothing wrong with that Sam"

"You're calling me the child? Who ran off to god knows where with your best friend to... I won't finish that sentence in front of my daughter"

The whole reason the three of them were sitting in that office was because Quinn cheated on her husband with her best friend and co-worker, Rachel Berry.

One weekend, Sam went home to visit his family who had just moved to Arizona and took Alex with him. Quinn, still performing in her latest play couldn't get away from the theatre long enough to go with them. Neither of them anticipated walking in on Quinn 'working' naked on the living room floor, limbs entangled with another woman's. Seeing something like that scars a kid. Alex felt like her whole belief system fell to pieces as she watched her Mom and Rachel spring apart and try to re-dress themselves.

Quinn spent that night and every night from then on in a hotel room til she found a house back in Lima, Ohio. She wanted to be closer to her Mom and get back to her roots... or that was the excuse she gave to cover up the fact that she was just running away.

Sam handled the situation as any concerned father and hurt husband would and kept Alex away from her mother for a while. It was the right thing to do in his mind but that only fuelled Quinn's anger. She made a mistake but taking Alex away from her was no way to punish her. The blonde didn't understand that Sam was trying to protect their twelve year old who was still confused about why that night happened.

"No need to hold back, I saw it" Alex added slyly knowing how much that hurt her mother. She loved her mom and hated that her parents were splitting but how can you forgive someone for that? Growing up with Christian parents, the young girl always thought that cheating was wrong. Divorce was a sin too but the adultery kinda cancelled that out.

"Alex, do you understand what's going on?" Dr Walker asked while Quinn and Sam fumed silently at each other.

"Mom for some reason cheated on my Dad. I was always taught that you marry one person and that's it. You're with them for life but I guess stuff happens" she shrugged "My parents don't love each other anymore and I've gotta learn to live with that. Most kids I know have divorced parents. It's not like I'm alone"

"Alex, you know that I will always love you no matter what happens" Quinn assured her daughter and rested her hand on her knee. Using the preferred shortening of the twelve year old's name in the hope to comfort her slightly.

"Yeah but you don't love Dad" she sighed

"Your father will always have a place in my heart just not like before. Can you understand that?"

"Can I go sit in the waiting room or something? I'm sick of this" Alex asked Dr Walker before she stood up. Nodding, Dr Walker recognised her discomfort and would recommend a solo session later on with the twelve year old.

"Please stay" Quinn pleaded

"Let her go..." Dr Walker insisted as Alex walked out into the waiting room and sat cross legged on a comfy chair "This is how she copes. As performers, I'm sure you both pick up a guitar or immerse yourself into a character when you're upset, am I right?"

"I usually sit down and work on scripts I've been writing for years but yes, that's how I cope" Quinn nodded

"I play whatever instrument is closest, and sitting quietly by herself with her iPod in her ears is how Alex copes. She's been doing it a lot lately" Sam added.

"She has?" Quinn asked, shocked. Ever since the split, Alex had spent most of her time at home with her Dad. She had only spent a few days with her Mom in the three weeks since everything happened. Quinn had tried to take her daughter shopping or to Broadway shows to keep her happy, she never recognised the young girl's behaviour. She soon realised that she had spent too much time thinking of herself and not of her daughter.

"I am to understand that Sam has prime custody as you are moving to Ohio, Quinn?"

"That's right; I want to spend some more time with my Mom"

"Is this okay with Alex?"

"She seems fine with it, she'll spend holidays, part of the summer and long weekends with me and my family in Lima while the rest of the time in New York with her father. She asked for it to be that way"

"Her friends are here in New York, moving to a new state will just upset her even more" Sam insisted. After what happened, he knew Alex wouldn't stay with her Mom. She'd always felt more comfortable with her father and now, she would probably throw an uncharacteristic tantrum if forced to go to Lima.

"As difficult as it will be for you Quinn, that is the best thing for Alexandra. She's upset and working through this divorce just as you are. It's best not to suffocate her but also to give her the support she needs" Dr Walker advised as the pair nodded "This session is about you both just as it's about your daughter. What kind of support systems do you both have?"

"My mom and my friends..."

"My parents, a brother and a sister and friends..."

"Do they all know the reason as to why your marriage is ending?"

"Yes" Sam answered truthfully. He was the type to talk about his problems rather than bottling them up so when he needed to talk, his friends and family where there. He was embarrassed as to why he was getting a divorce but no-one would understand his problem otherwise.

"No..." Quinn answered honestly. She was embarrassed as well but she wasn't quite the same as Sam in vocalising her feelings. This was a painful subject for her so the less people knew about it the better.

"Quinn, do you have someone you can talk to about issues such as this? A friend? Family member?"

The blonde looked over at her soon to be ex-husband and sighed knowing he was the one person she would have turned to. They told each other everything from the minute they were friends 15 or more years ago. Quinn and Sam had always been each other's shoulder to cry on... they were barely speaking now. Now they just traded Alex back and forth.

"I have my Mom" she nodded "I've been calling her a lot, it'll be good to see her again when I get to Lima"

"Neither of you mentioned each other as part of your support network. Where are you in terms of a relationship?"

"At the moment? We say no more than two words to each other when we pass Allie between us" Sam shrugged "We haven't really gotten to the stage of asking questions yet"

"Is there one question in particular you'd like to ask Quinn about all this, Sam?"

"Yeah. Why?"

**Your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I would feel more comfortable if Alexandra didn't sit in on this particular session" Quinn pleaded softly as she clasped her hands tight in her lap. It was their second appointment with Dr Walker and she had asked Sam and Quinn to relay the events of the night that was essentially breaking their family apart.

"I thought the point of you two dragging me into this was so I understood what was going on" Alex sighed as she crossed her legs on the chair. Missing yet another morning of school, the twelve year old silently prayed for this to just end. "And now you want me to leave? I already know what happened. I was there remember? No need to sugar coat it"

The room was silent for a moment. Alex was right; she was there and experienced that night just as her father did. There was no point trying to hide anything because it would only help the twelve year old understand why her Mom would cheat on her Dad with another woman.

"Sam, would you like to start?" Dr Walker asked as she had her pen at the ready to take notes.

_*flashback*_

"_How does pizza sound for dinner Allie? I'm not in the mood to cook" Sam laughed as he walked into his New York home with his twelve year old daughter. They'd been in Phoenix for the weekend and gotten back an hour or so early after a good flight and little traffic._

"_Perfect, your cooking is starting to suck" the young blonde laughed and hung up her jacket by the door "When did Mom say she was getting home? She works too much"_

"_She does work too much but she should be home...I think" he chuckled and walked through the house toward the kitchen behind his daughter "Q, are you home?" he called out. Alex looked up at her father anxiously as she heard a loud rustle come from the living room. Quickly pushing his daughter behind him, Sam slunk through the house til he stopped dead at the opening to their living room. Sam stared at his wife pulling on her shirt while Rachel, her best friend was scrambling for any piece of clothing to cover herself up. ._

"_What the hell is going on?" Sam growled oblivious to Alex peering around his waist to see the same shocking scene. The twelve year old had seen enough movies to know what was going on and how wrong it was. _

"_Sam..." Quinn sighed anxiously and covered herself as best she could._

"_You!" he fumed pointing to the woman next to his wife. He didn't care who she was and if he too had known her since high school. Right now she was the woman ruining his marriage "Get out of my house!"_

_Happily obliging, Rachel picked up what clothes she could see and quickly ran from the New York home. She was lucky to get out of that house in one piece by the look in Sam's eyes. Quinn feared she wouldn't though..._

"_How do I even fathom something like this? What the hell is happening?"_

"_I..." she stammered unsure as to how she could explain herself. She couldn't really explain what had happened to herself. All she remembered was a late night at the theatre, a lot of vodka being involved and somehow ending up back in her house with Rachel. They had been flirting on and off for a few weeks and the excessive alcohol only helped the two women realise their feelings. _

"_Alex" she breathed as she finally saw the small blonde girl peering out from behind her father._

"_Allie..." Sam gasped and looked down to see tears streaming down his daughters face_

"_How could you do something like this to Dad?" she burst before running the opposite direction and up to her room._

"_Alexandra..." Quinn called as she ran for the stairs but was stopped by Sam's arm across the door frame._

"_You are not going anywhere near my daughter" he growled_

"_Your daughter? She's my daughter too"_

"_Not tonight she's not. You broke her heart, you broke my heart... Get out"_

"_Sam" she sighed on the verge of tears "Sam please I'm sorry. I was drunk. I..."_

"_I don't care" he barked "You don't live here anymore. I can never forgive you for this; consider us over...for good"_

"_You can't end our marriage on a mistake" Quinn cried. Any feelings the blonde had for Rachel were quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she saw the look on both her daughter and husband's faces. _

"_But I can. I meant what I said when we got married about staying true to one another. You broke that promise Q and with Rachel of all people, there's no going back after that" he sighed and slipped off his wedding ring and placed it calmly on the kitchen bench._

"_Sam..."_

"_Do you even love me anymore? I just can't understand all this. You and Rachel"_

"_I...I'm sorry"_

"_Please Quinn, just go"_

_*end flashback*_

Sam clenched his hands tight into fists as he finished retelling what happened the night his world started to fall apart. Reaching across the gap, Alex wrapped her hand around her father's fist in the hope to relax him. Smiling slightly, Sam took her hand silently thanking her.

"Can I ask a question?" Alex questioned curiously. Sitting between her crying mother and angry father, the twelve year old just wanted to know why all this was happening.

"Sure, go ahead" Dr Walker smiled

"Well maybe more than one" she shrugged and turned to her mother "I kinda guessed that you and Dad separating was coming because you have been fighting and you're both super busy with work and everything but why did you cheat? And with Rachel?" Alex wondered "Are you gay now?"

"I don't know" Quinn sighed softly. She didn't know what to feel any more. Rachel had been her best friend since high school but they'd always only been friends. When Quinn and Sam started to fight over things like late nights at work, money and where to send Alex to high school, she turned to Rachel for comfort. Working on a play together on Broadway meant the pair spent a lot of time together. Quinn wasn't sure if she had real feelings for Rachel or if she just enjoyed the company and care the brunette provided.

Quinn hoped her time apart from Sam would help her realise what she really wanted. Being away from Alex though would be the true struggle.

"Dr Walker?" the receptionist asked through the intercom system "Your eleven o'clock is here to see you"

"Thank you Doris" Dr Walker chuckled softly "I think we'll leave it there for today, I'll see you all next week?"

"Thank you" Sam smiled weakly as he stood and took his daughter's hand. The young family walked out of Dr Walker's office and toward the elevator silently. Riding down to the ground floor together, they were still quiet. "Are you still heading to Lima this week?" Sam finally asked as the family made their way out onto the snow covered side walk.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my Mom and start looking for an apartment" Quinn nodded looking down at Alex who was staying close to her father's side. "I'll be back in time for our next appointment"

"We'll see you then"

"Bye Alex" Quinn smiled weakly wanting to just scoop her daughter up in her arms. Staying close to her father, the young girl simply smiled and said her goodbyes.

Sam and Alex watched Quinn walk back to her car and drive into the busy Manhattan traffic.

"Do I have to go to school today? I don't really feel like going" Alex sighed as Sam started leading her back to his car.

"Come to think of it you're looking a little green" Sam joked understanding why his twelve year old didn't have the energy to go to school. It had been a rough morning. "How about we head home, order some Chinese and find a movie to watch"

"Sounds good, thanks Dad"

"We're going to sort all this out Allie, I promise" he insisted and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders "It'll all be ok, soon"

"Is it bad that I just want everything to go back to normal?"

"It's not bad, Princess. It's what I want too..."

**Your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! Work and dancing and my sister's new puppy got in the way, sorry!**

"Good Morning Alex" Dr Walker smiled as the Evans family walked into her office.

"If you say so" the young girl shrugged softly and took her seat between her parents. Quinn and Sam simply looked at each other before sitting down either side of their daughter. It was Alex's birthday and all she wanted was to be far from that stupid counsellor's office.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's Allie's 13th birthday today" Sam answered hoping that explained everything to the psychologist. Nodding in understanding, Dr Walker quickly wrote something in her note book before looking at the family before her.

"Well happy birthday Alex, you're a teenager now"

"Oh joy" she sighed softly. Sam put a hand on his daughter's knee knowing exactly what else was making this birthday the worst of her life. Quinn took Alex for dinner the night before her birthday because the teenager had asked for a party on her birthday. Just as they got back to Quinn's hotel room, the young mother proceeded to give Alex 'the talk' that every mother gives their teenage daughter.

Not only was it incredibly awkward, it wasn't the way Alex wanted to start her birthday. The school nurse had sat all the girls down in Alex's class at school and told them everything they needed to know. She went to a private school in New York City, no mother who sent their child there wanted to deal with 'the talk' themselves. That's why they had school nurses in the first place. Alex had been miserable ever since. Her new electric guitar didn't even cheer her up.

"Well I am sure it is just going to get better. You don't even have to talk today. We'll leave that up to your Mom and Dad" Dr Walker chuckled softly. Alex simply nodded as Dr Walker focused her attention to Quinn and Sam "Quinn I'd like you to talk through the night your husband and daughter discovered your affair"

"Do we really need to call it an affair?" Quinn sighed softly

"What else would you call it Quinn? Infidelity? Adultery?" Sam scorned at his soon-to-be ex-wife. Alex sat silently between them looking from her mother to her father as they snapped at each other. She wasn't in the mood to commentate the situation like the last therapy session.

"That is not fair Sam" she snapped

"Says the woman who cheated"

"We won't call it anything then" Dr Walker assured Quinn "Why may I ask did you decide to have relations with your friend Rachel?"

Quinn looked down at Alex who was playing with a loose strand of cotton on her jeans wishing her daughter would just look at her. Alex had been distancing herself from her mother more and more as time went on and it was killing Quinn.

The teenager was listening intently but knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. Quinn felt uncomfortable talking about all this in front of her daughter. What kind of a role model is she? "Would you like Alex to leave and I speak to her in a separate session?"

"No, she needs to hear this from me" Quinn sighed and took Alex's hand gently "I want you to know that I love you Alexandra. I'm sorry for what I've done; none of this is your fault. It's all on me"

Alex looked up at her mom and nodded in understanding. Quinn let out a soft sigh and looked back at Dr Walker "In all honesty I don't know why I did it. I had been spending so much time at the theatre working on this show, Sam and I had been fighting and Rachel was there. She's been my best friend since high school and I guess we've always been close..."

"There's close then there's naked on the living room floor" Sam grumbled softly earning himself a jab in the ribs from his daughter.

"Every time I got home from work Sam was always asleep or at work himself, we never saw each other anymore. On the night he and Alexandra walked in, Rachel had brought a bottle of vodka over after the show. I can't hold my alcohol and I know that"

"Then why did you drink if you knew you couldn't control your actions?" Dr Walker asked as she continued to write in her notebook. She took down what Quinn said as well Sam and Alex's body language. Their reactions were just as vital as Quinn's explanation.

"I just needed to relax I guess. The show was almost finished and I was stressing about every performance. It was my first time starring in such a production that I wanted this one to be perfect"

"Your new show is really good mom" Alex spoke up softly "Uncle Blaine kinda took me to see it when Dad had to work late. "

"Thank you baby" Quinn smiled and pulled Alex into a gentle hug. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she ran her hands through Alex's blonde curls with a smile "I don't even know where to start apologising for what I've done. I just wish I could somehow make it up to both you and your father"

Quinn had regretted what she did as soon as she'd gotten caught. The sight of Sam and Alex's shocked expressions haunted her dreams every single night. To this day, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid to cause those expressions.

She just wanted her family back.

"Is there any way she can make it up to you Sam?"

"To me? Probably not but Alex is my priority. She's the one I want Quinn to focus on"

"Is there no chance at all?" Quinn asked softly as Alex looked up at her Dad

"Make it up to Allie and there is a possibility you can resolve this with me. When you can get a thirteen year old to understand why you cheated then maybe I can start to comprehend the situation" Sam nodded and stood up "I don't mean to be rude but we have a birthday party to set up"

"I think we can have a ten minute early mark" Dr Walker chuckled as Alex and Quinn stood up from their chairs as well "I hope you have a happy birthday Alex. Eat way too much chocolate and candy. Just a perk of being 13 without a figure to watch"

"And keep my Dad up all night talking with my friends" the teenager giggled

"Sounds like a great way to spend your 13th birthday"

"Thanks Dr W"

XXXXX

"Sam, would you mind if Alex and I maybe took a walk through the park before she headed home?" Quinn asked as the young family emerged from the Manhattan high rise "I have another birthday present for her"

"Only if it's ok with her" Sam shrugged. As much as he didn't want Quinn to make their daughter's birthday any worse than it had been, he couldn't stop Alex if she wanted to go. When it came to Quinn, he would stick to what he said in Dr Walker's office. If she could get their thirteen year old to understand what was going on then maybe he'd give into the nagging feeling in his stomach and trust his wife again.

"Yeah I guess" the teenager nodded with a slight shrug. Taking her Mom's hand gently, she waved to her Dad until his cab rounded the corner.

"Thank you Alex" Quinn smiled as she crossed the street with Alex and started walking toward Central Park. Ever since Alex was a little girl, she loved Central Park. It had everything a girl could ask for; fresh air, kids to play with, animals at the zoo and happiness. She hoped the happiness continued.

"You called me Alex. You only call me Alex when you don't intentionally want to annoy Dad"

"That's not true..."

"It is" the teenager giggled "I like it when you call me Alex"

"What's so wrong with Alexandra? It's a beautiful name"

"It just sounds so formal, like I'm always in trouble or something"

"How about I try calling you Alex more?" Quinn smiled as they rounded the corner and walked through the entry to the park. She too loved Central Park and spending time with her daughter there. It was nice to have this time with Alex before she left for Ohio for good and only got to see her daughter every other weekend.

"Is that my birthday present?" Alex laughed

"No" her mother chuckled and stopped her. Taking her to a nearby bench, Quinn pulled Alex to sit beside her before taking a small velvet box from her pocket. She handed the box to Alex who opened it slowly gasping at the sight of it's contents.

"You really shouldn't be giving me this"

"I'd rather you have it then it be at the bottom of the Hudson river where your father would probably like to throw it" Quinn shrugged as she took her engagement ring that she had put on a simple chain out of the box and clasped it around her daughter's neck "Your father spent his life savings on this ring and I would like it if you kept it safe for me"

"All the more reason not to give this to me. I can't lose something this precious" Alex insisted trying to take off the chain but was stopped by her mother "Please Mom, I can't"

"Alex I want you to understand something" she began as she took her daughter's hands gently "You were the best thing to ever come out of this marriage and you will always be the most important person in my life. I have made some stupid mistakes and I am going to do absolutely everything in my power to make it right but it might take a while"

"But this ring..."

"This ring is a symbol of how your father used to love me. I'd like to think that one day he will love me like that again but until then I want you to have it"

"Mom..."

"If your father and I ever reconcile then I won't need to find a wetsuit to fish it out of the river" Quinn chuckled nudging Alex gently. The teenager didn't crack a smile "Alex?"

"What about Rachel?" she asked softly

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to be with her now in Ohio? Isn't that why you cheated in the first place?"

"Rachel is staying here in New York. I'm going to Ohio alone and I need time to think" Quinn sighed "I know I'm not explaining anything very well. I'm not even sure how to explain it all to myself. Once I do though, you'll be the first to know ok?"

Alex nodded and played with the ring on her chain. Watching the diamond glisten in the light, she just wished all this was a bad dream she could wake up from. Life shouldn't be allowed to suck this much.

"I love you Mom but I hate what is happening" the teenager sniffed and let the ring drop from her hand.

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, just fix it" Alex pleaded as she stood up from the bench "I should go home and help Dad with the party preparations. My friends will be at the apartment soon"

"I'll take you home..."

The walk back to the Evans home was silent with neither Quinn nor Alex really knowing what else to say. Hiding her Mom's ring under the collar of her shirt, Alex didn't want her father to know about it just yet. It was a conversation that could wait until after her birthday.

Bidding farewell to Alex at the door, Quinn waited until her daughter was safely in the elevator up to the apartment before leaving. She was flying back to Ohio that night missing the last of Alex's milestone birthday. As much as she wanted to be a part of the party, she knew she wasn't welcome.

Alex walked into her family's apartment to see Sam covered in frosting trying to put the finishing touches on his daughter's birthday cake. It was nothing more than a round cake covered in pink frosting with 'Happy Birthday Allie' written on it but it was the thought that counted. That's all that mattered to Alex that her Dad was trying to make her day so special when he was in hell himself.

"Are you ok, Princess?"

"Fine" she smiled and made her way into the kitchen to help her Dad.

"What was your Mom's other birthday present?"

"That she'd try and call me Alex more than Alexandra" the 13 year old chuckled hoping her lie was convincing enough. Sam could always sense when his daughter was hiding something and now was no different. This time he let it go, knowing Alex would open up in her own time.

"I managed to frost the cake but I think I need your help with the cupcakes" he laughed nudging Alex gently before handing her a frosting filled piping bag.

**Your thoughts?**

**More drama to come...**


	5. Chapter 5

****Not a new chapter just a slight change, apologies****

**I spent the entire day home sick with a cold hence the quick chapter. I apologise for the length, I promise the next one will be much longer**

"This place freaks me out..."

"Don't divorce Aunty Tina and you'll never have to come back here" Alex giggled and jabbed Mike in the ribs gently. Accompanying his goddaughter and favourite teenager (other than his own son) to her solo therapy session, he prayed that this would be the only time in the waiting room of a marriage counsellor.

"Smart ass" Mike quipped with a laugh before turning serious "Are you sure you're ok with this divorce Al? I hate this place and we've only been here five minutes. You've had to come here for 5 weeks"

"I've come to the conclusion that my parents are never going to get back together. It sucks, whatever" the teenager sighed as she stood up. Doris the receptionist had called her name ready for her appointment with Dr Walker.

"Alex..."

"I'll be finished in half an hour" she smiled weakly and disappeared into Dr Walker's office. Taking a seat in her usual spot, the teenager crossed her legs as the psychologist opened her notebook.

"Good afternoon, Alex. How are you today?"

Alex simply shrugged

"Did your Dad bring you today?"

Alex shook her head "Uncle Mike"

"Your Dad's brother?" Dr Walker continued to question. This was only the second solo session she'd had with the teenager and she wanted Alex to open up.

"No, my Dad's best friend. All our proper family live in Arizona" she shrugged "I've known him and Aunty Tina my whole life, they're as close as family. They're my god-parents"

"Do they have kids around your age?"

"Yeah, Aaron's 13 like me and Aria's 10. Aaron's my best friend"

"Have you talked to him about all this? About your parents?" Dr Walker questioned as she made a few notes in her book. Much like her parents, the doctor hoped the thirteen year old had someone her own age she could talk to. Children rationalised situations like this differently to adults.

"Why? His parents are happy" Alex shrugged as she rolled the hem of her sleeve between her fingers. She told Aaron everything that was going on but he didn't want to hear about her sob story. "The divorce papers arrived today. My Dad was meant to bring me here but he's still in bed. I've never seen my father cry before but today I heard him sobbing..."

"And how do you feel about that Alex?"

She shrugged "Like this whole thing isn't the dream I wish it was. My family is falling apart, how do you think I'm feeling about that?" the teenager snapped as hot, anger fuelled tears threatened to fall "Once this divorce is final it'll be like my family never existed. Like my parents marriage didn't happen, like I don't matter anymore"

"You know that's not true" Dr Walker sighed softly as she abandoned her notebook and took a seat beside the teenager "I know that both your parents love you more than anything in this world. I have seen a lot of families go through messy divorces where the children almost get forgotten. You are the sole focus of both your mother and father throughout this entire ordeal"

"I know they love me, I just wished they loved each other"

"I think that's why they've kept up these sessions" Dr Walker told her honestly "The State requires couples to attend at least 6 sessions with me. Including this one, your family will have been to 11 appointments. People who continue after the required amount usually want to work toward reconciliation"

"That still doesn't mean they love each other..."

"No but it means they're working towards loving each other again. It may not be exactly how it used to be but it might be close"

"I guess" Alex shrugged still not quite convinced. The thirteen year old was still set on the fact that this was the end of her family for good. Reconciliation was just a fantasy.

"How's school been going, Alex?" Dr Walker asked hoping the change of subject would brighten the young girl's mood "What's your favourite class?"

"Uhm music. I'm learning to play the piano" she chuckled "I started learning 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin while the rest of my class got stuck on chopsticks"

"That was as far as I ever got on the piano" the doctor laughed "Seems like you've found your talent"

"It helps that both my parents have musical talent but I really like it. It's like I'm disappearing into my own little world when I play"

"And you've been doing a lot lately haven't you?"

"More than usual" Alex nodded with a sad shrug of her shoulders.

Alex's coping mechanism through this divorce had been isolating herself from everyone. More often than not it was sitting on the roof of their apartment building letting the sounds of the city drown out her crying. When her thoughts and fears screamed louder than New York traffic, she turned to music. Alex let herself disappear into the soothing world of Beethoven and Mozart with a few Disney classic thrown in. It seemed to be working.

XXXXX

"How'd it go?" Mike asked as he stood up when Alex emerged from Dr Walker's office. With red and puffy eyes, the teenager stuffed her tissues into her pocket. She looked up at him with a weak smile as Dr Walker squeezed her shoulder gently. As happy as she was to get the teenager to open up about her feelings, it still broke her heart to see the child in tears.

"Can we stop by that Cupcake place on Lexington before you take me home? Dad likes the Red Velvet ones. It might cheer him up a little" Alex asked softly.

"Of course we can"

"You look after yourself Alex, I'll be seeing you" Dr Walker smiled earning herself a smile from the teenager.

Mike wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders as they headed for the elevator and down to the parking garage. Sparking up a conversation about music, Mike knew it was the best way to distract his god-daughter.

Working with Sam in the music industry, Mike choreographed and danced in a lot of the music videos his best friend directed and produced. They had stayed good friends long after high school and Sam in particular couldn't have gotten through this divorce without Mike. Both he and Tina had been a godsend especially with Alex over the past few weeks. She got to spend a lot of time with her best friend Aaron when Sam got so frustrated with Quinn and poured his time into his work to distract himself.

"Y'know cupcakes were a stroke of genius Al, Tina's cooking a roast for dinner and I know a good chocolate cupcake would be the best dessert" Mike chuckled as he pulled out of the parking garage and turned into the traffic.

"Any kind of junk food paired with a good Buckeyes game is always the best way to cheer up my Dad but cupcakes seem to work magic" she smiled and pulled her knees to her chest. Alex and her father had been visiting their favourite little cupcake bakery quite often over the past few weeks and that shot of sugar always helped.

"That's always been a good way to lift his spirits, even in high school... As long as our football coach didn't find out"

"I still can't believe you and Dad played foot..."

Alex's world went black

**Please don't hate me!  
Your thoughts so far? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, Sam where is she? How is she?" Quinn cried as she raced through the Emergency Room and found her husband pacing the length of the waiting room. Looking like he was ready to tear all his hair out and bite all his nails off at the same time, Sam was a mess. No-one had been able to give him a proper update on his daughter and he was scared out of his mind. "Sam, stop" she sighed as she gripped Sam's shoulders hoping he would stop pacing for just a minute.

"She's..." he sniffed as he tried to collect the million thoughts running through his mind at that moment "They took her straight into surgery and they won't tell me anything else. It's... I don't think it's good Q"

Quinn caught Sam just as he broke down in tears. He didn't know if his little girl was going to be ok. It felt like his world was slowly crashing down around him. Quinn was the only thing stopping him from collapsing into a deep pit of depression.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Mike sighed softly from where he was seated between Tina and his two children. Driving the car that was hit, the guilt he felt for anything happening to Alex would soon eat him up. His guilt only multiplied as he saw the minor cuts, scratches and bruises he sustained from the accident while Alex was fighting for her life.

"It wasn't your fault" Sam insisted softly as Quinn led him to a seat and sitting beside him. Still with her arms around his shoulders, she forgot any dispute she had with Sam solely concerned about Alex and her welfare.

"What happened?"

"This guy came out of nowhere" Mike began as he ran his hands through his hair avoiding the gauze strapped to his forehead "We were driving back from Alex's therapy appointment and someone slammed into the side of my car. Alex's side was the worst hit. Sam, Quinn I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself if..."

"Don't say it, please" Quinn insisted softly as she rubbed Sam's back gently. For someone that has avoided going within a few feet of Quinn over the past 6 weeks, Sam craved her comforting touch. He just needed to feel her there because she was the closest thing to Alex at that moment.

The hours the two families had to wait were excruciating to say the least. Both Sam and Mike spent a majority of their time pacing back and forth fearing the worst, much to the dismay of their wives. One of Alex's doctors was able to ease their minds only very slightly as she gave them an update on the teenager's progress. She would be in surgery for another few hours and until then; the doctor couldn't predict the outcome. Her only comforting words were 'She's young, she'll fight'

XXXXX

"Aunty Quinn?" young Aaron spoke softly as he sat down beside Quinn. Watching both his Dad and Sam pace was making the thirteen year old dizzy and was thankful when his Mom suggested they got a coffee.

"How are you holding up buddy?"

"I just keep praying that Lexie will be ok"

"That makes two of us" the blonde sighed softly and took the boy's hands gently "God might hear us a little louder if we pray together"

Just like everyone in that room, Aaron wanted Alex back. She was his best friend and he didn't want to think about life without her.

Another hour passed before a surgeon finally emerged with an unreadable expression on his face. His news wasn't bad but it wasn't all that good either.

"Mr and Mrs Evans?" the surgeon asked as both Sam and Quinn made their way over to him clutching each other close. They'd need the support of the other in case the news was the worst they'd thought of. "Alex pulled through the surgery"

A collective sigh of relief could be heard from everyone in that room just knowing that Alex was alive. Mike in particular was thanking a few people up above for keeping that little girl in this world. Losing her could have broken Sam and Quinn apart for good.

"But..." the surgeon continued "She's in the Paediatric ICU and she's not out of the woods yet. We lost her for a few minutes through the surgery so our biggest issue is how it affected her brain. The lack of oxygen to the brain when her heart stopped could have caused some damage but we can't gauge that until she wakes up"

Letting out a soft sob as her grip on Sam's arm tightened, Quinn couldn't handle all the doctor was saying. It terrified her to think that her daughter wouldn't wake up as the same person that she always had been.

"She obtained a number of other injuries that we will monitor but I'm confident she will recover well from them"

"Can we see her?" Sam asked softly

"Of course but only family"

The surgeon led Quinn and Sam up to the Paeds ICU where the nurses had just gotten Alex settled. Still under the influence of the anaesthetic, Alex slept soundly as machines and monitors beeped around her. There were tubes and wires everywhere and Quinn did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It was hard to see her little girl like this.

"I can't" Sam gasped as he saw Alex that way and raced from the room. He couldn't stay and watch his daughter suffer like this.

"Sam..." Quinn called after her husband but he continued to walk away disappearing around a corner.

"I understand this is hard for both of you" the nurse sighed softly "Alex probably won't wake up for another hour or so, we're taking good care of her if you..."

"I'll be back in a minute" she nodded and followed Sam out of the room. Quinn couldn't blame him for walking out like that; she was using all her strength to keep it together herself. Finding Sam sitting against a wall not far from Alex's room, Quinn sat down beside him and rested her hand on his knee gently.

"I just..."

"I know" she sighed leaning into his side "She's your little girl, it's hard"

"Thank you for coming back out here so quick. You were the first person I thought of when I got the call"

"I appreciate it, Sam. I can't tell you what it was like getting back here knowing that if I hadn't screwed up, none of this would have happened"

"Hey" Sam sighed softly as he turned to Quinn "It was an accident"

Quinn shook her head as the tears flowed and powerful sobs wracked her exhausted frame. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't been so stupid, her family wouldn't be in therapy and this accident wouldn't have happened. Alex could be safe in their apartment learning to play the piano instead of lying in that hospital bed if Quinn hadn't ruined everything.

"This is all my fault" she sobbed as Sam wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her in any way "Alex is paying for my mistake"

Rubbing between her shoulder blades which always comforted the blonde, Sam held her close. He wasn't really sure what to say to that because Quinn's guilt would soon start to eat her alive. Yes, if there was no need for the therapy sessions things would be different but it was an accident. Quinn couldn't have controlled that car hitting their daughter as much as she couldn't control how Alex would pull through.

"I'm so sorry, Sam for everything" she cried "For Rachel, for everything. I regret what I did every single day, what I did to you and Alex. You two are my life; I was an idiot for ever doubting that. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Sam hushed softly as he continued to rub her back "It's ok"

"No it's not ok. I can't take back what I did now. The divorce papers..."

"Are yet to be signed" he shrugged "I couldn't do it"

The Paeds ICU was suddenly alive with noise and activity as staff were alerted by a patient's monitors. Getting up off the floor, Quinn and Sam looked around the corner and found all the commotion was coming from Alex's room. They both raced toward the room to see their daughter's eyes open and her body thrashing slightly.

"She's fighting the intubation" a doctor spoke up as he flew into the room ordering Quinn and Sam leave. Neither moved or had any intention to. The doctors and nurses worked quickly to try and calm Alex long enough to take the breathing tube out of her throat. Now was the time they tested what affect the accident had had on her brain.

"Alex, I'm Dr Hinton can you tell me how old you are?"

The young girl stared up at the doctor searching for the answer. She knew what to say, she just couldn't say it.

**Your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

"She's thirteen" a small voice spoke up from the back of the room. Turning to see a young boy standing there, the doctor sighed softly needing Alex to tell him herself. Sam quickly pulled Aaron to his side as the tests continued.

"Alex, can you tell me your full name?"

"Give her an easier one" Alex chuckled earning himself a sharp glare from the doctor and a dig in the ribs from Sam.

"And I would like her to answer" he warned before turning back to Alex "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Al..." the teenager began softly as everyone else in the room went silent. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes so she could focus on saying the four words her mind was screaming on the inside "Alex...Andra..." she continued taking a breath before each attempt. Internally pushing herself wishing she could just spit it out, Alex looked to Aaron and her parents who were nodding and smiling anxiously. "Alexandra... Add...Addison... Fabray...Evans"

"Your friend's right, I should have asked an easier question" the doctor chuckled as he wrote down a few notes on Alex's chart "Ok one more question, do you prefer chocolate or strawberry ice-cream?"

"Cookies and Cream" she giggled softly

"I would like to get a CT but things are looking good. You're a fighter Alex"

"Explains... the sucker punch feeling... in... my stomach"

"I'll boost the painkillers a little" Dr Hinton smiled and made a note for morphine before handing Alex's chart to her nurse. Ordering a few more tests and scans, he bid them all farewell until the results were back. The nurses fussed a little more making sure Alex was comfortable before leaving the family alone with the battered little girl.

"How much does it hurt?" Aaron chuckled as he raced over to Alex's bed just happy she was ok.

"Like I got hit by a car" she smirked.

"Aaron, why don't you go and tell your Mom and Dad that Alex is awake" Sam suggested softly wanting some alone time with his daughter.

"But..."

"Please?"

"Fine" the teenager sighed and squeezed his best friend's hand quickly before trudging out the door. He didn't want to leave Alex now knowing that she was going to be ok. Sam and Quinn looked at each other briefly before making their way closer to their daughter's bed. Both were apprehensive to touch her, scared they would cause her pain.

Neither Sam nor Quinn knew what to say to their daughter. Both were just so thankful that she was alive. Bursting into tears, Quinn couldn't hold back all the pain and anxiety she'd been holding onto since hearing of the accident. Sam wrapped his arms tight around his wife as she collapsed into his chest. Smiling weakly, Alex was happy that they were getting along after all the hurt.

XXXXX

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked softly as he walked into Alex's room and handed a weary Quinn a much needed cup of coffee. Late into the night, they were yet to leave their daughter's bedside. Neither wanted to go home, scared something would happen to Alex again.

"Out like a light, she's enjoying the morphine" Quinn smiled as she took the cup and indicated for Sam to sit beside her on the small couch. Taking a seat, he laid the blanket that once rested over the arm over Quinn's legs. "Sam..."

"Alex was happy to see you. I'm glad you came back here for her"

"She's my little girl; I just wish I was closer. I miss her" she sighed softly as she leant into Sam's side "I miss you too"

"I want you to move back into the house"

"Excuse me?" she coughed putting her coffee down before she spilt it. Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing "You want me to what?"

"Alex's recovery is going to be long and tough. She's going to be off school for a while and she's going to need a lot of help, help she'd rather have you for..."

"Right..."

Sam took a deep breath as he looked over at his daughter and then back at Quinn. The last couple months since he and Alex walked in on Quinn's affair had been miserable to say the least. Heartbroken and lonely, Sam couldn't help but miss his wife every single day. All he ever wanted was to pull Quinn into his arms once again like nothing ever happened. As he started to forgive her for what she did, Sam started thinking a happy ending was once again possible.

"I miss you Q, every day" he sighed turning to his wife "I love you and I hate what you did but I know I'm part to blame for that..."

"Sam, no..."

"Hear me out" he insisted "I was a bad husband. I was so focused on work and the rest of my energy was spent on Alex. I didn't find time for you... I'm sorry Quinn"

"You should not be apologising" Quinn snapped softly. Noticing Alex stir, she took Sam's hand and led him out into the hall. She didn't want to wake their daughter with their fighting, if they could call this fighting. They were arguing over who was sorry in this whole confusing situation.

"Quinn..."

"I love you for stupidly thinking that you are somehow to blame for my idiocy but it was my fault. All this was my fault"

"That's the first time you've said you loved me in a very long time" Sam commented with a slight smile. Hearing those three words even though they were before a stupid sentence was nice to hear.

"I do love you Sam; I've never stopped loving you"

"And Rachel?"

"Doesn't matter and never should have" Quinn insisted as she closed the gap between her and Sam. Running her hands down his arms, she took both his hands gently "I love you Sam. With all my heart, I love you. Spending this time away from you has made me realise how much I need both you and Alex in my life"

Pressing his lips to Quinn's, Sam let all his emotions pour into that kiss. It felt like that for once in the last couple months including the hell of the last 24 hours, something was right. Sam was kissing his wife and it felt right.

**Yay!**

**One more chapter I think**

**Your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter!**

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Alex demanded as she watched her parents fuss around her on the couch. They were the type to fuss over her normally especially since the separation but today was especially strange. Sam and Quinn were getting along and they weren't just civil to each other, they were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Her first day home after nearly 3 weeks in hospital, Alex had been ordered to spend at least another few weeks resting in bed or on the couch. Her surgical stitches were still healing and her fractured wrist had been cast.

"Language Alexandra" Sam warned as he laid Alex's patchwork quilt that her grandmother had stitched over the teenager's legs. Alex in particular was happy to be home just to have her own things around her again. With a snobby old woman for a nurse once she was moved to the ward, the teenager wasn't allowed to have the quilt that had kept her warm since she was 5.

"Ok now it's officially reached freaky. You never call me Alexandra" the teenager insisted as she crossed her arms loosely across her chest. She still had healing scars all over her skin; Alex had to still be careful. It would be a little while before she didn't have to worry anymore.

"Which movie would you like me to put on first?" Quinn asked hoping to get her daughter off topic.

Sam and Quinn had been hiding their relationship from Alex, waiting til she was home and better. Starting off slow, Quinn and Sam were working toward normal again. Quinn had moved back to New York and into the apartment and while it took a little while, she was back to sleeping in the same room as her husband. Intimacy was still a sensitive issue between the pair but they were working their way up to that. Cuddling and kissing had been the extent since the night after Alex's accident.

"How about the one where you two tell me what's going on" the teenager grumbled under her breath as her parents continue to fuss. If she didn't have a brace on her knee, she'd kick them both away after straightening the quilt for the hundredth time.

"What was that Allie?"

"Uhm, Aaron was telling me about Uncle Mike's new dance movie, have we got that?"

"Sure do" Sam smiled as he flicked through the menu on their TV and found the movie Mike had choreographed for. A big step from the music videos he worked on with Sam, Mike had a hit on his hands with this movie and of course Sam got one of the first copies.

Turning her attention to the TV and the opening credits of Mike's movie, Alex kept an eye on her parents as they pottered around her. Quinn found her notepad as she started a shopping list making sure they had Alex's favourite foods stocked up while Sam started a load of laundry.

"Before you start that" Quinn chuckled as she jumped up and raced into their bedroom grabbing her jeans. Throwing them into the washing machine with the load Sam was doing, Quinn pecked him on the lips quickly before walking back into the living room. Unaware that Alex had leant over the couch and saw the whole thing, the pair went about the business like nothing was going on.

"Hey Mom? I'm a little cold; could I borrow your old Yale hoodie? Y'know the super soft one?" Alex asked knowing this request would confirm her suspicions. If her Mom had moved back in like she thought, that hoodie would be in the chest of drawers in her parents' bedroom. That was one thing Alex knew Quinn had taken with her back to Ohio.

"Sure I'll just grab it for you" Quinn nodded oblivious to her teenager's experiment.  
"Finally!" Alex gasped causing both Sam and Quinn to race into the living room with confused expressions.

"Allie? Are you ok?"

"Just peachy" she giggled

"Are you sure?"

"Is it crazy that I might just miss Dr Walker?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam sighed trying to keep up. He underestimated his daughter and what hints she'd picked up over the few weeks since the accident. He still thought she was oblivious to his and Quinn's relationship.

"What tipped you off?" Quinn chuckled knowing exactly what her daughter was talking about. Taking a seat beside her, she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders gently.

"First you two have been super friendly to each other since the accident which has been a nice change" Alex smiled leaning into her Mom's side "Then I knew if you had your Yale hoodie here, you'd moved back in and then that kiss..."

"You saw that?" Sam gasped softly. He'd wanted to tell Alex about all this a little differently but the cat was out of the bag now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked softly

"Just promise me one thing..."

"Anything Allie"

"If you two start to fight again, don't let it get as far as it did before" the teenager pleaded. She never wanted to see her parents in so much pain again so if it was meant to be over, she just wanted them to end it.

"I love your father and we are going to work hard for this but yes, if we start to fight, Dr Walker will be the first person we see" Quinn assured her daughter as she kissed her forehead softly "We just want to be the best parents we can be"

"You're already the best parents I could ask for; I just want you guys to be happy"

XXXXX

"Ooh, no stop" Sam chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and saw Quinn cutting up bananas. Making Alex a fresh fruit salad because the teenager was sick to death of the crappy hospital stuff, Quinn was just thankful she had a kid who liked fruit over junk.

"What's wrong with the bananas?"

"Alex won't eat them, she doesn't like them"

"Since when?" Quinn sighed and put down the knife. Her daughter has eaten bananas since she was a baby, why was now different?

"She just doesn't seem to like them anymore" Sam shrugged unsure as to why Alex didn't like the fruit.

"Anything else? Does she now hate the colour purple? Does she now like Orange Soda after hating it her whole life?" she snapped with a sigh as she leant on the kitchen counter looking over at her daughter immersed in some Disney movie. The last couple months away from her daughter had been tough especially when she felt like she'd missed so much.

"It's just the bananas" he chuckled and pulled Quinn into a gentle hug "Oh and she likes to drink tea now but I think that's just because you do"

"I've missed so much with her"

"She's still the Alex you know and love, I promise" Sam smiled and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips "She's just got a little extra metal in her skull now"

"I just don't want to fail her again, Sam" Quinn sniffed and she buried her nose into his shirt. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Alex like she did the night she cheated. She was yet to forgive herself for putting the betrayed expression on her daughter's face that night.

"We won't fail her, not again" he assured her "Alex is the best thing to happen to both of us and I know that as long as I have you and her, I'll be a very happy man"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Q"

"I really want this to work. I can't imagine life without you two"

"This will work" Sam smiled and tilted Quinn's chin up til she was looking at him "We're all going to live happily ever after ok?"

"Ok" she chuckled

**Your thoughts on the last chapter?**

**Thankyou all for being amazing readers and reviewers, I'm glad you liked my story :)**


End file.
